don't ever change
by Sapphire Pirate
Summary: angel!Sam, hunter!Cas, and hunter!Gabe all need something done and it turns out they need a Knight of Hell to get it done. That's where demon!Dean comes in.


Cas cocked his head at the angel. "Who is Dean?"

Samuel sighed, a very human characteristic he had picked during his time on Earth. "He was my brother, centuries ago. Now he is a demon, one of the highest ranking among them." The angel looked at Cas again. "And you are certain that it has to be a demon of that caliber?"

The human nodded. "It's been confirmed by my brother." At that Samuel raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Gabe's very reliable," Cas said, his voice rumbling in defense of his brother.

Humming his apparent consent, Samuel turned his eyes to the tome in Cas's hands. "Now, where is the summoning spell?" Quickly, Cas flipped to the correct page, scanning it as he did. "Does it mention any part of the spell where it involves a specific demon?"

"I think I'll just save you the trouble, Sammy." Samuel and Cas looked up to see a dirty blonde haired, bow-legged man standing in the middle of the room, just outside of the Devil's Trap. The man leaned his weight onto one foot as he smiled winningly at Samuel.

The angel frowned, though Cas thought he noted a hint of relief in the taller brunette's face. "It is not every day one is required to summon his own brother."

Dean, Cas supposed, shrugged, casually putting his hands into the suit pants' pockets. "I guess that's true, Sammy. By the way, how's the latest one - Ruby? Becky? Maddie?" Samuel glared at Dean, causing the latter to grin. "Now," the demon continued, finally turning his attention to Cas. "What can I do for a friend of Sammy's today?"

Cas straightened his posture when Dean looked at him, meeting the demon's black stare just as determinedly. "You have information I need."

The demon cocked a curious eyebrow. "Oh?" He looked interestedly at Samuel. "And what information can I give you that my 'heavenly brother' can't?" Even Cas, with his limited people skills, could hear the air quotes Dean placed around 'heavenly brother'.

"The Mark of Cain," Cas said, not bothering to dance around the subject.

A frown quickly formed on Dean's face. "You mean this thing?" Samuel and Cas watched as Dean rolled up the sleeve of his right arm to reveal a raised red mark - the Mark of Cain. "Got it a few centuries ago from Cain when he wanted out of the whole demon thing."

Samuel matched his brother's frown. "This is what happened when you fell then?" Dean shrugged. "This is not a matter to be taken lightly," the angel stressed, looking like he wanted to get up in the demon's face but restraining himself, possibly because of Cas.

"It's none of your concern," Dean snapped, covering the Mark again. "Besides, you stopped worrying about me when I fell." If Cas didn't know any better, he would've thought that Samuel looked hurt by Dean's comment.

...Wait, no, just kidding, that actually was hurt on Samuel's face, accentuated by the angel crossing his arms. "Really? I thought it was the other way around. You stopped caring about me _long_ before you fell."

Cas took a tiny step away from the brothers - because that was what he was picking up from their current conversation - not wanting to be in the middle of whatever was going on between them. "I never stopped caring about you, Sam." Suddenly, Dean looked anything but casual, his entire body tensed like a coil ready to spring. "Even after I fell, I never stopped."

Samuel scoffed at that - Cas suddenly realized that they were far more like each other than either of them let on - tossing his hair over his shoulder. "Yes, because lying to me was always the solution to our problems."

"Hey, Cassie, you got the - oh." Cas heard Gabe enter the room, his older brother's steps being the only sounds in the silence between Samuel and Dean. "I guess you got the summoning spell to work then."

Cas shook his head. "The demon appeared of his own free will," he replied.

"I have a name," Dean snapped, taking his first notice of Gabe since his entrance. Neither Samuel nor Dean had looked away from the other since their staring contest began. "It's Dean."

The younger Novak frowned at Dean. "I would apologize, only that I never received any particular notion that you wished to be called by your name."

Dean spared a moment in his staring contest to glare at Cas. "It's called common courtesy. For example, I'd call you and your friend there by your names, if I knew them. But I don't know them so I'm just gonna go with Human 1 and Human 2. "

Cas returned Dean's glare full force, even though the demon had already returned to his staring contest with Samuel. "My name," he began, "is Castiel." Gabe's head whipped around to stare at Cas, Dean and Samuel doing the same very soon afterwards.

"You bear the name of the Angel of Thursday," Samuel said, alarmed. The dark brunette shrugged, not seeing the relevance of the angel's information. He glanced over to Dean only to find that the demon had a similar expression to Samuel's on his face.

Gabe was the same way. He frowned, pulling himself out of his surprise. "Why did we need information on the Mark again?"

Cas opened his mouth to reply only to find that he didn't know the answer. "Sam had said that -"

His brother snapped his fingers and pointed at Cas before the dark brunette could finish. "You called Samuel Sam. Why?" Gabe waited for an answer and sighed frustratedly when no one gave him one. "We've always been respectful to him -" Cas glared at Gabe, leading his brother to roll his eyes "- okay, so Cassie's always been respectful to him, but we've never called him Sam. Why would that suddenly change?"

"The alternate universe theory," Samuel blurted out just as Gabe had finished his question. Gabe cocked his head at Samuel in curiosity. "It's this theory that for every normal dimension, there's a parallel one with different circumstances and but the same group of people or souls. I didn't think it was real, but it could explain what just happened." He looked back around to see Gabe grinning at him like an idiot. "What?"

"That's gotta be the most adorable thing you've ever done," Gabe declared.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He looked back up at Samuel. "So, if we're in a different dimension, why do we know things that aren't technically relevant to us here?"

Samuel shrugged. "We could only be in a pocket dimension, created only to distract us from what's going on in reality. Very powerful beings would be able to do that to us. Or we could all be having a shared dream that mimics a parallel reality. Anything's possible, really." He paused. "Except for unicorns. Those definitely do not exist."

"Don't tempt me, Sammy." Samuel raised an eyebrow at Gabe.

"Only Dean gets to call me that."

"This is getting way too weird," Dean said, shaking his head. "Okay, so if we are in a pocket dimension or something, how do we get out?"

Gabe shrugged. "Make out with each other?"

Dean stared at Gabe like he'd just grown another two heads until Samuel spoke up. "That might actually work."

"How?"

Castiel cleared his throat. "In order to break whatever is keeping us here, we would need something that would shock us out of our current states."

"And this involves us making out with each other?" Dean stuck his hands into his suit-pant pockets.

"Well, it's probably really unlikely that any of us have actually made out before," Gabe reasons, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Dean stared at the rest of them. "Unless you have a better idea, Dean-o?" The demon frowned, huffing out a small breath. "That's what I thought."

Gabe nodded after a minute, grabbing Samuel by his coat lapels. "Wait," Dean began, holding out a hand to stop the shorter man. "Are we doing it now?"

He shrugged in reply. "No time like the present, right?" Without waiting for a reply, Gabe pulled Samuel into a very _thorough_ kiss.

Dean turned to Cas. "Guess that just leaves us then." Huffing out a breath, the demon pulled Cas into a kiss of his own.

* * *

"Holy shit," Dean breathed, sitting up in his bed in the bunker. He rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, just to confirm that he actually didn't have the Mark of Cain going on there. After double checking of his arm several times, Dean rolled out of bed and stretched. It wasn't long after that that he walked out of his room with the intent of finding Sam. He found his younger brother staring into a cabinet of the bunker's kitchen. "Hey," Dean greeted, startling Sam out of his reverie.

Sam jumped a little before looking at his brother. "Hey." He pulled out a bowl and placed it on the counter, his expression still distracted. The taller Winchester closed the cabinet door, his eyes checking each of the cabinet doors for something.

"Cereal's two cabinets down," Dean said from where he was making coffee, watching his little brother thoughtfully.

"Yeah, got it, sorry." Sam went into motion again, going towards the specified cabinet. He pulled out a box of cereal, closing the cabinet door with it once he had it. Dean had pulled out the milk and his own bowl, steaming mugs of coffee already at both of their places at the table. "I had the weirdest dream," he said as he and Dean sat down in near-unison.

Dean shrugged, pulling the cereal towards him. "Couldn't've been any weirder than mine," he replied, pouring cereal for himself. His own strange dream was still reasonably close to the front of his mind, particularly the kiss that he and Castiel had shared. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it farther back in his mind in order to focus on Sam's weird subconscious.

Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow at Dean. "I doubt it. It involved me being an angel and you being a high class demon or something." He took the cereal back from Dean in order to pour himself some, completely missing his brother's look of utter surprise.

"And Cas and Gabriel were two hunter brothers who needed information on the Mark of Cain?" Sam stared at Dean, who was looking right back at him.

"Yeah," Sam said slowly, putting the cereal down. "And we were apparently in some sort of pocket dimension or alternate universe?"

"And we all had to make out with each other in order to get out?"

Sam leaned back into his chair, letting out a little "huh". "So that actually did happen then."

Dean shrugged again, mirroring Sam's position in his own chair. "Not necessarily the strangest thing that's ever happened to us."

"What was that you were saying, Dean-o?" Gabriel swung around the corner into the kitchen. Dean and Sam's jaws dropped, both of them staring at Gabriel. "What?"

" _You were dead like five seconds ago!_ "

Gabriel waved a hand nonchalantly. "Please. Like I can't fake my own death several times over. Besides, how do you think I got into that pocket dimension with you boys?" He sat down in the chair that appeared between the two brothers. "Where's Cassie? I was looking forward to seeing him."

Dean's face went a faint shade of pink and Sam suddenly let out a very suspicious sounding cough. "Don't know, haven't seen him since we were all together last."

The archangel raised an eyebrow, looking at Dean for a long moment before turning to Sam. "Does he think we're idiots?" Sam shrugged, choosing to pour milk into his bowl instead of answering. "Oh my Dad, he seriously thinks we don't know." Gabriel turned back to Dean. "You think we don't know that you're in love with Castiel."

Sam chose the wrong moment to take a sip of coffee. Dean was too busy staring, his jaw hanging open, at Gabriel to help his little brother as Sam worked to clear his windpipe of coffee. "Wait until I've had my coffee next time," the younger Winchester said in between coughs. About a minute later, he'd finally cleared his windpipe and Dean had gotten around to closing his mouth. "Well, that was one way to tell him, Gabriel."

The archangel raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously. He doesn't know."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "No, he doesn't know. I've been trying to not break him while trying to figure out Cas's position in this situation."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Cassie's as bad off as Dean is. If I said that to him, his reaction would probably be the same as Dean's is right now." He propped his feet up onto the table. "So, where's Cassie?"

Both Gabriel and Sam turned their heads to look at Dean again. "No," the older Winchester said, regaining his composure. "There is no way I'm calling him. Not after what that asshole just said."

"Oh, come on, Winchester! Grow a vagina and tell him!" Sam gave Gabriel a look that read 'What the fuck?'. "I read it on the internet, Samsquatch," the archangel said as an answer. "Going back to the point, you've gotta stop living in denial. You're a fucking huge asshole as it is. Don't make it any worse by ignoring Cassie. Now that that's out of they way, call him."

Dean crossed his arms. "And why should I call him?"

"Cause he just landed in the hallway," Gabriel replied, a smug look on his face.

Sam smiled at Gabriel's response before looking at Dean. His older brother opened his mouth to say something before thinking better of it and deciding to rest his head on the table. "I hope you realize how much I hate both of you."

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean replied.

Castiel stood in the doorway, taking in the scene before him. "Am I interrupting?"

Gabriel shook his head, smiling at Castiel. "Nope. Actually, we were just talking about you, Cassie." Castiel cocked his head at the archangel, curious. "Hey, Gigantor, isn't there a book or something that you wanted to show me like a minute ago before Cassie showed up?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "No. I don't think there - ow!" He rubbed the spot on his arm where Gabriel had just punched him before finally getting what Gabriel was trying to get Sam to do. "Oh yeah, there was that one book in that part of the bunker that's really far away. I think I'll go show you what it is now."

Dean and Castiel watched the other two leave, the hunter not believing how incredibly awkward that completely unsubtle hint was. "Do they think we bite?"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side. "Why would Gabriel or Sam think that we would bite?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Never mind, Cas." Dean gestured to the two chairs beside and across from him, respectively. "C'mon, Cas, sit. I have a feeling that there's something we need to talk about."

Still wondering as to various reasons Gabriel or Sam might think that either he or Dean would bite, Castiel sat down in the chair that Gabriel had previously been sitting in, after the angel switched the chair the right side around. "I suppose this conversation involves the events that transpired in the pocket dimension the four of us were trapped in for a few hours?"

Dean nodded, shifting in his own chair. "So, what's your opinion on it?"

The angel cocked his head to the side. "We did what was necessary to leave the pocket dimension. What opinion would I have on 'it'?"

Obviously that wasn't the answer Dean was hoping for. "I don't know, maybe something to do with the fact that we kissed? Not to say that it was a bad kiss, even for an angel, but really, man, you've gotta give me something."

Castiel frowned, confused. "What are you expecting me to say?"

"Maybe something like 'I have some idea as to why we kissed each other like we were drowning and you were air'?" Castiel cocked his head to the side again. Dean stopped, surprised at himself. "Fuck, I really do sound like a twelve year old with a crush." The hunter shook his head before returning his attention to Castiel. "Anything?"

The angel looked down at his hands. "I assumed that was a topic we would discuss when you felt comfortable with it."

Dean held his hands up. "Wait, hold up. You _knew_? The _entire_ time?"

"For a very long time, you have exhibited all of the signs of being in love with me. I assumed that my feelings were equally as clear." He fiddled with his hands for a few moments, determinedly not looking at Dean. "It appears my assumption was incorrect," Castiel added quietly.

The hunter rolled his eyes. "Come _on_ , Cas. You still don't get it?" Dean let out a little laugh, making Castiel look up at him. Huffing out a breath, Dean pulled Castiel towards him and into a kiss. "Get it?" The blonde pulled back a little, resting his forehead against Castiel's.

"If 'it' refers to your feelings for me, then yes I get 'it'." Castiel looked down in order to intertwine his fingers cautiously with Dean's. "If we had only done this from the beginning, many of the things that we've gone through could have been avoided."

"If we'd done a lot of things, we could've avoided more." Dean nodded, silently agreeing with the angel. "Listen," he began, pulling back a little. "Does any of this feel...wrong to you? Like this isn't reality either?" Castiel didn't respond to Dean or look up at him. After a moment, Dean sighed, tightening his hold on Castiel's hand. "None of this is real either, is it?" Castiel looked sad and squeezed the hunter's hand in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He laughed a little, squeezing Castiel's hand again. "One more kiss, and then wake me up?"

Castiel's shoulders slumped slightly. "Are you sure you want to wake up? Our current reality…you won't like it."

The blonde laughed again, humorlessly. "I didn't like Hell, Cas." They both went quiet for a few moments. Slowly, Dean leaned forward and wrapped his free hand around the back of Castiel's neck. "Come find me? When we're both awake?"

The angel nodded, forcing himself to continue to look at Dean. "Don't do anything stupid while I look."

Dean smiled. "See you on the other side." He pulled Castiel into a kiss while the angel clung to the hunter's shirt.

* * *

Castiel wasn't prepared for the thing in the bunker's basement, no matter how much Sam had warned him. It still hurt, even if angels were supposedly emotionless. "Oh, _Castiel_ ," the demon purred, a cold smile on his face. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

The dark brunette steeled himself, internally and externally. "What happened to Dean?"

Laughing, the demon flicked back the black covers on its eyes. "I'm right here, Cas. You know that."

"I do not see your mask, demon. I see what you truly are, and it is not Dean Winchester."

The demon, Dean, grinned again. "He liked you, you know. Whole helluva lot too. Killed him when he realized what was happening to him. Didn't want you to find out and see him like that." He leaned toward Castiel. "He'd wanted that kiss for forever."

Apparently, Dean was expecting Castiel to become hurt by that comment, not enraged.

The angel had his angel blade up to Dean's neck before the demon could realize that Castiel had moved. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't do it," Castiel said darkly.

The demon flicked his eyes again, a grin slowly spreading across his face from his look of surprise. "Because if you do, there's no guarantee that I won't die, and then you'll have lost your only chance to 'fix' me." Watching Dean carefully, the angel slowly brought the blade away from the blonde's neck. Dean watched the angel slowly put the knife away, raising his eyebrows suggestively when he and the dark brunette continued to stare at each other. "You gonna put that tie I know you have on you to good use?"

Castiel ignored the demon's question, choosing instead to put some distance between the two of them. "How did you become a demon?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "Dunno. I died." He grinned at Castiel again. "You gonna torture me, _Castiel_?"

The angel violently stabbed Dean in the neck with the syringe full of holy blood. "That should be an adequate answer to your question." He quickly emptied the contents into Dean's bloodstream.

It almost broke Castiel's resolve when the first scream tore out of Dean's throat.

* * *

 **A/N: It was gonna end happy, I swear. And then Dean became a demon and everything went to shit. Cooment, critique, review, or whatever else makes you happy!**


End file.
